The Past
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Aku membuka mata dan menemukan diriku berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat kukenal. Ya, ini rumah. Tapi, semuanya sangat berbeda. Naruto? Sasuke? Mengapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Apa yang kalian pakai? Seragam militer? ..apa! Kita sedang perang! ..dimana aku sebenarnya? [NarutoxSakuraxSasuke/Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto/Don't like ? Don't read./RnR ?Summary agak spoiler- -]


Yahaha, kembali lagi.. maaf, maaf, kebanyakan jadwal dan tugas sekolah menjejal.. hiksu

Kali ini _fiction_ terinspirasi (malah nyaris semua sama /nak) dari tugas cerpen kelompok temen, yah, udah izin, kok! 3

Selain itu, _fiction_ ini juga terinspirasi sama.. ehm, komik berjudul "Aku Hilang".. komik jadul yang keren sekali :" bukan buatanku, kalau buatanku, pasti bakal ku _remake_ ahahahaXD

Selamat membaca!

.

.

The Past

.

.

KREET.. KREET..

Suara ban bus sekolah yang nyaring terdengar ketika transportasi roda empat berwarna kuning cerah itu memasuki sebuah terowongan tua nan gelap.

Sakura menurunkan buku pelajaran yang semula menutupi wajahnya –yang lelah dan terlihat kurang tidur. Ia sudah berhari-hari tidur dengan amunisi waktu yang sedikit sekali karena belajar dan belajar terus.

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan.

 _"Ujian sekolahmu harus bagus, Sakura! Okaa-san ingin kau masuk Universitas X! Harus yang itu! Benar, kan, Otou-san?"_

 _"Ya, benar sekali. Sakura, kau tahu 'kan seberapa besar pengorbanan keluarga untuk masa depanmu? Jangan sia-siakan!"_

Sakura menautkan alisnya kesal. Jika bukan karena 'paksaan' kedua orang tua, ia pasti sudah melesat masuk dengan mudah ke Universitas Y, tempat teman-temannya yang lain berada. Sakura berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Universitas X bukanlah tempat untuk orang seperti dirinya yang berotak rata-rata. Pastilah tes masuknya sangat sulit. Ia tidak akan masuk. Dan orang tuanya akan murka.

Kedua mata bundarnya yang sekarang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran hitam –seperti mata panda, melirik keluar jendela bus.

Gelap.

Ya, ampun. Terowongan ini panjang sekali.

Sakura mendengus dan kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi akan tes yang sebentar lagi akan berhadapan karena takdir dengannya.

Sulit rasanya untuk melarikan diri dari situasi dimana ia sebenarnya ingin berkumpul bersama teman-teman di Universitas Y dan ingin juga membanggakan kedua orang tua dengan lulus masuk di Universitas X.

 _"Sakura, kau tidak akan masuk Universitas Y? Semua ikut, lho! Lagipula, Universitas X yang kau incar 'kan untuk orang-orang jenius. Yah, bisa saja, sih, kau masuk."_

 _"Faktor keberuntungan."_

 _"Ssh! Kiba, Shikamaru, kalian jangan begitu, dong!"_

 _"Tapi, Ino, ini kenyataan. Fakta."_

 _"Ya, kemungkinan lulusnya sangat kecil untuk murid-murid seperti kita. Sakura pun sepintar-pintarnya kau disini, mana bisa mengalahkan murid dari SMA X? Tidak, tidak. Level kita berbeda dengan mereka."_

 _"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Yang penting sekarang Sakura sudah membuat keputusannya sendiri. Doakan saja dia."_

 _"..kau membela Sakura terus, Ino. Kami pun hanya menasehati dia-"_

 _"Menasehati apa?"_

 _"Kami hanya memberitahukan fakta-"_

 _"Berisik! Ah, sudahlah. Sakura, semangatlah! Kami, teman-teman baikmu ini akan mendukungmu! Jadi, belajarlah dengan giat. Hehehe, kau pasti akan merindukan Sasuke karena ia akan ikut kami ke Universitas Y~"_

Sakura tersenyum mengingat-ingat suatu sore ketika mereka telah lulus dari SMA Y dan berkumpul di sebuah kafe tua yang sepi, namun nyaman dan entah bagaimana atmosfernya terasa sangat nyaman. Mungkin sihir.

Kiba dan Shikamaru berkata bahwa ia akan kesulitan bila memilih Universitas X, namun Ino –sahabat baiknya terus mendukung.

Mereka bertiga sekarang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk orientasi siswa Universitas Y sementara Sakura baru saja akan mengikuti tes masuk.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke –orang yang diam-diam Sakura sukai. Ia akan bersama Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Ino di Universitas Y.

Rasanya sekarang mereka begitu jauh darinya.

KREEEKK!

Tiba-tiba bus mengerem mendadak, tubuh Sakura terhuyung dan menabrak murid peserta ujian lainnya.

"Ada apa?!"

"Ga-gawat, kita menabrak mobil dari arah berlawanan!"

"Kyaaa! Mobil lainnya menuju kemari!"

Dengan terkejut, Sakura segera melihat asap mengepul dari arah depan dan sorotan lampu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat menabrak bus untuk kedua kalinya.

BRUAAAKK!

Sakura ingin menjerit, tapi, keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang dan ia pun jatuh dengan kepala terbentur.

Keriuhan suasana yang menggelegar lama-kelamaan hilang.. Samar.. Gelap..

Semuanya gelap..

.

.

TBC _trust me_ (?)

.

.

 _Good job_ buat Eva, Utari, Farkhan, Annisa, Galih, dan Frista! _And thx a lot for the readers!_ XD


End file.
